


Sway Me Til' Dawn (KurooXTsukki)

by Yua_Kozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yua_Kozume/pseuds/Yua_Kozume





	Sway Me Til' Dawn (KurooXTsukki)

**"Mama, why does the black cat always dance when its full moon."** My child asked.

 **"What do you mean?"** I asked scratching the back of my head in confusion.

 **"Whenever it's a full moon, I can see our cat dancing while looking at the moon."** My child justified.

I just smiled and looked at the bright and beautiful full moon. _'Was it the cat you see? Or was it him?'_ I thought to myself.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Kuro's** **P.O.V.**

_'Hearts are wild creatures that's why they have cages; our ribs'_ I thought as I looked at the love of my life, Tsukishima Kei. He's watching a movie as I sat by his side quietly, mesmerizing his presence.

He felt my gaze which prompts him to turn his head to my direction. **"What are you looking at a stray cat?"** He asked as he raised me a brow.

I just shook my head as I embedded a teasing smile on my face, making him flustered prompting his face to turn bright red. I gave out a soft laugh, _'His expressions are the best'_ I thought.

He shyly turned his face around, hiding his flustered face. I just gawked at him. _'Who would've had thought I'll be dating a guy like you?'_ I thought as I caressed his back.

 **"Stop staring at me. I might think that you're regretting choosing me."** He said as he sipped his cup of coffee.

 _'I didn't make the wrong, choice. You're perfect, Kei.'_ I thought as I reminisce the day we first met.

2 years ago, volleyball was my everything. It's the main thing that keeps the rush in my life. It's the sport where you intercept every opponent's actions, from little to tremendous movements. Be that as it may, I committed a mistake. I lost all sense of direction in his brilliant eyes in a match.

The ball flew just above the net. I was anticipating every movement of my opponent as I prepare myself to block the upcoming spikes with full force.

 **"** **Tsukishima** **, direct!"** Karasuno's setter shouted as he gazed on the ball he just tossed.

Karasuno's no. 11 jumped following their setter's command. He tried to make a direct spike on the ball. On the other hand, I jumped with all my strength and tried to force the ball back to the enemy's court.

As we both jumped our way to the top. Our eyes met halfway as we made contact with the ball. I can feel his exertion to push the ball to our side of the court as we struggled with our forces in mid-air.

I saw his bright golden orbs, it's being reflected by the stadium's light. Giving it a shine that looks like a diamond. It was at that instant I apprehended, I was lost. Fallen to his orbs, my contact on the ball started to falter. _'Ah, what is this feeling?'_ I thought as I felt throbbing on my chest.

 **"** **Fwwwiiipp** **"** I heard the referee's whistle sound as my feet landed to the ground. I glanced behind me and witnessed the ball bounce. _'I lost.'_ I thought as the referee signaled a scorer for a point.

I glanced at the Karasuno's no. 11 once more. He was staring at me, there's a sneer on his face. A typical person would be pissed however, I relished it. It proffers me a thrill. I gazed down on the ground and without me noticing a grin was forming on my face.

 **"Kuroo?"** I turned and saw Kenma giving me a concerned look. **"You got distracted there, weren't you? You usually don't lose when it comes to blocking."** He added.

I just stared at him. I saw his gaze, he was astounded to see me grin after losing.

The game was concluded, Karasuno won and we lost. It was presumably my fault for being distracted. I can't help it. It feels like I'm getting pulled in his trap. However, I don't feel apologetic at all. I enjoyed it. Every bit of second that I succumbed to his golden orbs, I fell in love.

I was strolling outside the gym when I saw Karasuno's preparation room. I noticed that the door was open and out of curiosity, I took a glimpse. There's Karasuno no. 11, Tsukishima Kei alone. He's changing, that's why he's topless and has his glasses off. I walked my way in as he turned to check who intruded.

 **"Who's there?"** He asked as he attempted to recognize me. _'Oh, poor eyesight are we?'_ I teased in my thoughts.

I walked closer and grabbed his ass. **"Looking good baby boy,"** I whispered in his ear.

He grabbed me on my wrist and tugged me. He pinned me against the lockers with his forearm on my neck, choking me for a moment. I cough before giving a soft chuckle. **"** **Nekoma's** **Kuroo?"** His eyes grew wide when he saw my face.

 **"Oh, finally the crow noticed me,"** I smirked as he let his guard down releasing me from his grasp from the locker. He took a step back and sat on the settee.

 **"What do you want?"** He questioned, annoyed. **"I don't have time for your** **bullsh** ***** **ts** **. Get straight to point then, get out."** He added.

 **'Salty as f*** **ck** **.'** I thought. **"Guess, since you think you're the wise one here, four eyes."** I taunted.

 **"Lol. Are we close?"** He said as donned his glasses.

I leaned forward, making our faces inches apart **"Then, is this close enough for you to consider as close?"** I smirked.

He was flustered as he shoved me away. **"What the f*** **ck** **are you doing?"** He asked. He rose from his seat, giving me an annoyed expression on his face.

I gave out a laugh, making fun of him. **"The fazed** **Tsukishima** **Kei. Very impressive."**

 **"Tch."** I heard him say as he started packing his things. I grabbed his shirt on the ground and tossed it on his face.

 **"Watch out Kei, this cat is after you. I won't stop until the moon is mine."** I chuckled before stepping out of the preparation room. I didn't turn to look at his expression but, one thing I know for sure. He's flustered.

Back to the present, he's now mine and I'm all his. Our relationship isn't perfect. We have ups and downs although, we have more downs rather than ups. For the past few weeks, I saw shifts on Kei's behavior. I don't know what to feel about this. He's salty personality is changing. _'Is this a good thing?'_ I thought.

 **"Hey, stray cat? We have to go somewhere tomorrow okay?"** He commanded. _'Ahh, well I'll take it as a good thing.'_ I thought as I gave him a nod.

I hugged him on the back as he prepares our dinner. He's not even fazed. He usually gets enraged but, whatever, atleast I can feel his warmth like this.

We ate our dinner and went straight to bed. He rested down beside me, facing my direction.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------**

[ **Note:** ** _Play 'Love is a bitch by two feet' for a better reading experience._** ]

 **"What? Got a problem?"** He asked, raising a brow as he removed his glasses.

 **"No. Wanna do something hot tonight?"** I teased as my hands explore his back until it got comfortable on his ass.

 **"Sure, whatever you want."** Hearing those words got me confused. At this time, he should be telling me that I'm so irritating, scolding me and saying that we must sleep.

 **"Did you ate something wrong?"** I asked worriedly. He just rolled his eyes and placed himself on top of me and moved my hands on top of my head, pinning me against the bed.

 **"Want me to top you this time around?"** He smirked with confidence.

I amusingly laughed at him. **"Got a change of heart? I won't let you tho."** I easily broke the grasp of his hands on mine that made him flinched.

 **"O-oi, what are you doing-?"** As I grabbed his waist and turn him over, switching our positions. **"I'm always the top, babe"** I smirked.

 **"Then what are you waiting for? Just start moving."** He said looking away shyly.

 **"** **Nuh** **-ah, impatient are we? Tonight is special, it's the first time that you made a move on me."** I cupped his face, **"Hey beautiful, look at me."**

He slowly looked at me, making eye contact. _'That fascinating eyes, your eyes that made me wrapped into your hands.'_

 **"Cut the crap and kiss me!"** he said. I began kissing his forehead, down to his nose, until I met his lips. I started to nibble his lower lip, and then placed a small peck.

He chased my lips until ours met. Then, sharing a passionate kiss that later on turned into a rough kiss. Our tounges fighting as if no one wants to give in to each other. His hands holding onto my hair.

It's like we're hungry, craving for each other's desires.

I started to take off his shirt, not breaking an eye contact. And then kissed him again, while my hands started to make its way towards his pants, undressing him until there's nothing left but a naked angel in front of me.

I took a deep breath as my eyes scanned his body carefully, memorizing every curves and edge that composes him. It's like a masterpiece that has been carved for ages, a fragile one. I cannot describe the exact words on how he looks right now, but mesmerizing might be the right one.

 **"You're so beautiful, I love you."** I stared at him intently, waiting for his response.

 **"I love you too."** He said while blushing, then he clung onto my neck.

I began kissing him again, but now it's sweeter like we're savoring each kiss as the time passed by. I landed a peck on his lips one more time as I traveled down to his neck, then his collarbone, and to his shoulders. I arrived at his hands, kissing and holding it tightly.

Then my hands started wandering again as it reaches his nipples, followed by my lips, gently placing a kiss.

I felt him trembled when I started to play it with my tongue, the other with my hands, rubbing it in a circular motion.

 **"Mmm..** " he moaned. I moved on and went to his stomach, down to his hip bones.

Damn. This is exciting as hell.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Tsukki was anticipating every move that Kuroo does, he made him feel like every part of his body is sensitive. He whimpered when Kuroo breathed into his shaft. He thought that Kuroo will give it some attention but as what he did to his other parts, he just kissed the tip and left it for somewhile as he continues onto his legs, thighs, up until his toes.

 **"Kuroo... s-stop it. It's a goddamn embarrassing."** Tsukki mumbled while covering his face when Kuroo kissed his feet.

Kuroo then grabbed Tsukki's hand and put it on his chest to let him feel his heart pounding very fast.

 **"This I what I mean when I say I love you, I appreciate every part of you, I want to lavish you. It might not be enough to express what I'm feeling right now, but I hope my feelings would reach you."** Kuroo stated while smiling, then left a kiss on Tsukki's forehead and began to took off his shirt.

Tsukki gaped on what he's seeing right now. _'Kuroo is an insanely sexy creature'_ , he thought. He had seen many half-naked guys every day in their volleyball practice, but at this moment, it made him feel like it's his first time seeing a person like this.

Wide shoulders, barrel-chested with a defined biceps, 6-packed solid abs, and a deep v-line. Not just the body, but of course he's a loving partner to him. He might not say it to Kuroo, but he sees him as a perfect man that he does not deserve. _'I must be so lucky',_ Tsukki thought to himself.

 **"Babe, you're staring at me as if you're gonna eat me. The night is still young, we should take our time."** Kuroo said, then he put Tsukki's hands into his pants, **"Can you help me with these?"** Kuroo said in a teasingly manner.

Tsukki was lost in his thoughts and obeyed Kuroo like he has been hypnotized by him. He slowly removed his pants and then his boxers for Kuroo. He was so amazed at the view he's seeing right now.

 _'God, I almost forgot how big he is'._ Tsukki remembered what it feels like to be screwed by Kuroo, and that made his stomach flutter.

As if his hands were moving by itself, Tsukki touched Kuroo's throbbing manhood, _'It's like it has its own life'_ Tsukki thought as he caressed it, starting from its tip down to the base of Kuroo's shaft. He was enjoying playing it, getting comfortable on his actions, he then glanced on his boyfriend's face that made him amused.

Kuroo's staring deeply at him with his eyes half-closed, groaning into the pleasure he is receiving.

 **"Babe look, I'm controlling myself here not to pounce you so hard tonight, but you're just making it worse, tempting me with that seductive look."** He took Tsukki's hands and pinned it above his head.

Then Kuroo whispered into Tsukki's ear **"It's now my turn babe. Just lay back and relax."** He bit his earlobe, " **All you have to do is to moan and scream my name."**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Tsukki's** **POV**

His words made my entire body blushed, I felt the blood rushing into my cheeks.

He started to kiss me again as a sign that he's about to start.

His hands went straight into my nipples as I felt his warm mouth following into it. His tongue started to lick one of it as he was playing the other.

I'm so dazed by his touches as I felt his other hand groped my ass. Then slowly, he reached my manhood that was aching for his attention.

 **"God, you're so wet, babe."** Then he started to move his hand in an up and down motion.

I want to touch him right now but his other hand is holding my arms.

 **"K-kuroo, please... ah.. let me touch you."** I asked beggingly as he moved his hands faster now.

 **"Oh!"** A moan escaped into my mouth as I really can't hold it back as his lips touched the tip of my shaft and his tongue performed some action. He let go of my arms and his other hand was now teasing my nipples again.

He continued to pleasure me with his wicked tongue, licking every part of mine.

 **"You taste so sweet..."** And he licked my pre-cum, **"... not salty like your attitude."** That statement made me feel bashful. He teases me nonstop, even when we first met. But the truth is, I feel weak and lost when I'm with him, that attitude became my defense mechanism or else I might faint with his words.

How are you gonna react with _'Babe, wanna fuck?'_ whenever we're about to sleep and, one time when we went to date in a restaurant, he suddenly whispered and said, _'Let's get out of here, I can make you full in many ways.'_

He triggered this personality of mine.

 **"You... F-fuck you!"** I attempted to kick him but he caught my leg and put it on his shoulder, making his face closer into my shaft. He smirked and stared into me while his hands got faster as well as his tongue.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------**

**"Oh! Kuroo... Shit!"** Tsukki was moaning loudly, jolting in pleasure.

Tsukki felt that he's almost there. He tried to beg but Kuroo won't stop pleasuring him.

 **"P-please stop...I really can't anymore... oh... it feels good"** Tsukki was holding tightly into Kuroo's hair as he sucked and jerked his shaft faster and harder, up and down.

Tsukki had finally reached his climax. He felt the hot liquid that came out into his. His eyes were still shut from the pleasure that he felt and was panting, chasing his breath.

Tsukki's legs are shaking as a result of his orgasm. Not enough to recover his sanity, Kuroo started to move again with his fingers, teasing his hole.

 **"Kuroo.. stop.. no more."** His voice came out like a moan.

 **"I need to prep. you babe, it's been a while since we last did it,"** Kuroo explained and planted a kiss on a dazed Tsukki.

Kuroo inserted a finger slowly, getting a whimper from his partner. Tsukki felt a sharp pang of pain, but it immediately disappeared.

When Kuroo felt that Tsukki got relaxed, he then added another finger that made Tsukki flinched.

 **"God, Kuroo, it feels good."** His panting and moaning became evident as Kuroo's finger started to move faster.

 **"Faster, please."** Tsukki pleaded as he felt that he's coming again.

Kuroo got excited when he suddenly hit the spot that made Tsukki's body shiver with sudden pleasure. He began to kiss him hungrily as Tsukki was moaning in between their kisses.

 **"Oh! Kuroo! Kuroo!"** He chanted his name repeatedly, being elated from the satisfaction he is receiving. His toes curled and his breathing became ragged and hoarse as he was screaming as if he's life depends on it.

He doesn't care anymore even if their neighbors might hear them. He's drowned by the emotions that he's experiencing right now.

 **"Hmm... Tsukki."** Kuroo hissed as his other hands trailed down from his hips to his thighs and added another finger into his hole.

Tsukki gripped his partner's hair and dug his nails into Kuroo's back as he had his second orgasm. His ears became deaf for a moment.

Kuroo rummaged into the cabinet next to their bed, looking for something. When he finally found it, he came back to a worn-out Tsukki.

 **"Tsukki, don't sleep on me. We're not yet through.** " He kissed him and then opened the lube. _'He looks so hot'_ Tsukki thought.

 **"Let me put some on you..."** Tsukki said as he took it from his hands and put it in hands, rubbing it, then bit by bit applying into Kuroo's manhood, as if he is massaging him, provoking him with his touches.

 **"You know what to say next, Tsukki, and I'm all yours"** As Kuroo stared on him intensely, pointing his shaft into his hole.

 **"I want you now babe, please"** Tsukki murmured, begging him to start.

Kuroo slowly entered him making Tsukki whimper, then moved little by little until he decided it to shove his deeply.

 **"Fuck, you're so tight."** Kuroo groaned as they began to kiss each other. Tsukki made a little sob as Kuroo was thrusting into him deeply, poking his sweet spot.

Tsukki became a moaning mess as Kuroo was ramming him hard, driving him crazy.

 **"You feel good, you're mine. Mine."** Kuroo whispered huskily into his ears. His hands locked into Tsukki's waist, allowing more force for him. to move inside him.

 **"Oh! Kuroo! I'm coming."** Tsukki was panting and his voice has become hoarse from screaming. Kuroo obliged what he wants by going faster and deeper, kissing each other, until they finally came.

They were both panting, chasing their breath, their bodies dripping from sweat. Kuroo removed his shaft gently that, his hot fluids flowing from Tsukki's hole.

Tsukki's mind was flying and can't think of anything else but only the delicious feeling he felt. He became aware of his surroundings when he felt a damp cloth into his thighs, as Kuroo is cleaning the mess they made.

He's really sweet and caring towards him that made Tsukki's heart pound so fast. _'I love this man.'_

**\-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Kuroo's P.O.V.**

I guess I didn't overdo it this time. But, it's the best so far. This is the first time I saw him acting like that which turned me on.

As soon as I wiped ourselves, I went to lay into our bed beside Tsukki.

I stare at him, scanning his expressions, and decided to kiss his forehead. He buried his head onto my chest and we cuddled each other.

This side of him every after sex is what I'm dying for. He acts like a tamed pet, possessively clinging into his owner.

 **"Let's go out tomorrow,"** Tsukki whispered, his eyes looking for mine until they met. His eyes are dazzling, _'God, my heart just skipped a beat.'_

 **"What a best thing to say after sex."** I teased.

 **"Then don't, asshole."** He looked away and pouted. Who can say no into a sulking baby like this?

 **"I'm just kidding. You already know I will do whatever you want, boss."** As I snuck a kiss on his lips.

He closed his eyes as I figured that he felt exhausted after what we did.

I hummed a little bit until he fell asleep. I hugged him closer to me as if I'm gonna lose him.

 **"I love you... Kuroo.."** He mumbled asleep, I smiled when I heard his words and then stroke his hair.

**"I will cherish you forever. I love you too, my moon."**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------**

When I woke up I tried to search for his warmth but, I didn't felt it. I opened my eyes, to see that he's gone. I immediately plunged out of the bed and grabbed my clothes.

I went straight towards the living room but he's not there. I turned around to check the kitchen, I saw him drinking coffee in the kitchen. I huffed out a deep sigh. _'I thought I lost you again...'_ I thought but then, something feels wrong. _'What do I mean by again?'_ I pondered.

 **"Hey?"** I greeted.

 **"Oh, you're awake?"** He asked. I just nodded and sat in front of him.

 **"I'm amused."** I teased as he raised me a brow, indirectly asking _'About what?'_ I smirked and bent forward. **"Despite everything we did last night, I'm amazed you can still walk."** I kidded.

 **"Shut up stray cat! Just eat your lunch so we can leave."** He ordered.

 _'Leave? Ah, yes. We agreed to go out today.'_ I thought. I just smiled at him before I started eating the lunch he served.

After taking a bath we head out immediately. I wore a red polo shirt with a face pattern on it and tucked it in to my black trousers. I chose this kind of outfit because I've been complimented by Tsukki when we fitted some clothes in a mall. It was the very first flattering remark that I have received from him. 

Tsukki worn a really cute outfit that suits his personality. A nude-colored see through long sleeves matching his gray ripped skinny jeans.

 **"You look good, especially today."** I complimented him. I glanced at him for his reaction and got satisfied with the result. His cheeks and ears became evidently red.

 **"You too. It really suits you."** Tsukki mumbled as he walked hurriedly, embarassed of our conversation.

The blue sky was dotted with fluffy white clouds that drifted lazily in the gentle breeze. As the roads shimmered in the heat of the midday sun. The sunlit skyscrapers pierced the hot, blue sky.

 **"Where are we going?"** I asked as I walked beside him to the garage.

 **"Just shut up and follow me."** He ordered as he played with the cars with his hand.

 **"Acting salty again are we?"** I teased as he glared at me. " **As far as I can remember, you were screaming and begging for me last night"** I appended.

He rolled his eyes before glaring at me. **"Whatever."** He said sarcastically, then a smile formed on his face. _'I guess he enjoyed what happened last night.'_ I thought as we got inside the car.

Without awareness of the road, the car moved over the highway. I watched the afternoon sun bathed the buildings in its warm light and shone through the trees, creating mysterious shadows. After a few hours, we arrived at our destination. It's nearly evening, I can already see the moon. I got out of the car and stretched.

 **"Phew! That's a hell of a long ride."** I said. I looked around and saw an amusement park. It's huge but, I can't seem to locate any other people other than us. **"What's with this amusement park? Why are there no people here?"** I asked

 **"I rented the area. Now, come on. We have the whole amusement park for ourselves tonight."** He said as he marched towards the entrance.

I walked towards him, matching his pace. I intertwined my hand with his. **"Since we're alone, I can do this right?"** He just rolled his eyes and huffed out a sigh.

 **"Whatever."** He said as he rolled his eyes. **"So, where do you wanna go first?"** He asked.

I'm still confused about why he did this but well, I'll let ourselves enjoy.

I placed my forefinger and thumb on my chin. **"Hmmm...,"** I muttered.

 **"I know you love thrills. How about the roller coaster?"** He suggested as I pondered whether we should. He meekly waits for my response.

 **"Sure, great idea,"** I answered.

We walked to the roller coaster. It was big and has a lot of loops. **"This will be fun,"** I said as I walked ahead, pulling Tsukishima behind.

We sat right next to each other as we wore our safety belts. **"Ready?"** I asked.

 **"Ready as I'll ever be. Don't go crying right after, okay?"** He teased but I can see the hint of nervousness in his face.

 **"Pft. As if. "** I said as the roller coaster started moving. For every twist, turn, and loops the coaster made, I was laughing while he looked like he was going to cry.

After the ride, we walked out of the cart as I stretched. **"Okay, that was fun. What's next?"** I asked but, no one respond. I turned around to check where he is and to my surprise, he's standing there legs shaking as the color on his face disappeared. He looks like his soul left his body.

I immediately rushed to him and assisted him. **"So much for trying to be the tough guy."** I teased as I walked him to the nearest bench. I gave him water and my handkerchief. **"Thanks."** He said.

 **"Why did you suggest riding the roller coaster if you're not comfortable with it?"** I questioned.

 **"Cause' you want it. I want you to be happy."** Hearing those words come out from his mouth is very unexpected. I was astonished.

 **"Are you okay? Is this the effect of the roller coaster ride to you?"** I asked with a concerned look on my face.

 **"Idiot. C'mon, let's have fun..."** He said as his mouth crooked a smile. He mouthed something but, I wasn't able to catch what it was. I just shrugged it off.

 **"So, what do you wanna ride next? How about something relaxing?"** I suggested.

He placed his forefinger on his chin, contemplating our next ride. **"How about the carousel?"** He suggested.

 **"You like riding horses huh?"** I teased. **"Just like last night,"** I added as I laugh.

 **"Shut up Kuroo!"** He yelled.

 **"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."** I gave a soft laugh for the last time before I intertwined my hand on his, feeling his warm hands on mine.

We walked towards the carousel. It was so pretty. The carousel is brightly decorated with lights, paintings, and animals around the outside. The lights of the carousel are mesmerizing. _'It's sparkling._ ' I thought.

 **"Let's go?"** He suggested. I just nodded in response as we rode the carousel. Sweet romantic jazz started playing, I turned to look at him. He's smiling, it's not the smile you usually see, it's neither sarcastic nor forced, it's his purest form of a smile. _' I hope I can see this more often.'_ I thought.

He felt my gaze causing him to face me. He raised me a brow. **"What are you looking at stray cat?** "

 **"Nothing. I just had a random thought. Why are you riding a horse again when you just rode mine?"** I winked as I gave out a grinned. He was flustered for, I caught him off guard.

He turned to the other side. **"Shut up! Idiot!"**

 _'I like teasing him.'_ I thought. I leaned to his ear **"Hey, in case I haven't told you this yet, I love you Kei."** I whispered. His face turned red once more.

 **"Can you stop teasing me too much? You're too much to handle."** He complained. **"Fine, enjoy yourself as if it's your last,"** He said as he waved his hand. I just laughed it out.

We enjoyed the rest of the ride with our hands intertwined, feeling each other's warmth. I'm enjoying this moment and I know he is too as it was evident on his expressions.

The ride was put to a halt by the facilitator, I bowed as a sign of thanks. We got off the ride and my stomach started to grumble. **"You're hungry already? Pft- Weak!"** He ridiculed.

 **"Follow me."** He ordered, doing as I was told. I followed him to a restaurant.

 **"It feels really weird that we're the only one in this amusement park. Where did you get the money to rent this anyway?"** I asked.

 **"Shut up and don't ask anymore, just eat."** He commanded as he ate his food.

I rolled my eyes and was about to eat when suddenly an idea pop inside my head. **"Feed me, the great moon,"** I smirked. He glared at me but I just opened my mouth.

 **"What the f*ck Kuroo, you got hands for a reason."** He said in annoyance as his brows met.

 **"I'm giving you two choices, feed me or feed me? That's the only answer I'll accept"** I smirked as I opened my mouth in a teasing way.

 **"F*cker."** He muttered before cupping a portion of food with a spoon. He fed me. I smiled as I munched the food.

 _'I'm loving every bit of this moment although, he's being a bit weird from time to time. I hope this lasts longer'_ I thought.

After our dinner, we strolled around the amusement park while we let our stomach digest the food we ate. We walked past a booth, it's full of plushies.

 **"Hey, how about we play that."** I suggested as I pointed the booth. He gave it a glance before contemplating whether we should.

 **"What for?"** He asked.

 **"Idiot since we drove all the way here why not we bring back a remembrance."** I took a glance at the booth once more examining every plushie they have until one plushie caught my attention. **"How about that dinosaur plushie, huh? I know you love dinosaurs."** I teased.

 **"No, we don't need remembrance. You won't—"** His sentence was cut off with the launching of the fireworks.

" **Kei, watch the fireworks! Look!"** I commanded as I intertwined my hands with his. **"This is the first time we're watching a fireworks together. I was so busy back then, I'm sorry."** I said as I kissed his forehead. His face turned red.

 **"Whatever."** He muttered as he rolled his eyes then after, gave a soft smile on his face. **"The one who doesn't get that plushie is the loser."** He teased before dragging me to the booth. I just smiled. _'You know, I love it when you give in to me like this, right?'_ I thought.

 **"You think I'm gonna lose? Well, you thought wrong. I'm winning this."** I said confidently.

We positioned ourselves with a water gun in hand. A sound rang indicating start, we started to shoot the cans in front. Cans started falling from my side as I took a glance on his side and saw not even a single can down.

 **"Hey, I thought you'll win this?"** I teased as place my water gun above the counter, indicating that I give up.

 **"What are you doing? Giving up already? What a** **scaredy** **cat."** He teased.

I move closer to him embracing him from behind as I guided his hand. **"That's not how you hold the gun properly."** I pointed out as I moved his hand to the right position.

 **"What are you doing? I thought we're competing for the plushie?"** His said flustered about what I'm doing.

I moved closer to his ear and nibbled it. He took a step back. **"Kuroo, not here!"** He shouted.

I just raised my hand showing him defeat. **"I just thought, instead of making this a competition won't it be more memorable if we win this together."** I said as I drag him into position. I was at his back proving support to his hand.

He just gave a nod as we started to aim and shoot every single can before us. Little by little the we started to take down each of the can. The sound rang indicating stop. He stared at the operator checking if we won. The operator smiled as he nods. He looks like a little kid waiting for his plushie.

 **"Kuroo, we won the plushie!"** I heard him shout out of joy. I just grinned at him. _'He's too pure when it comes to this kind of stuff.'_ I thought.

The operator gave the dinosaur plushie to Tsukishima. I just watched his eyes glimmer to the plushie. _'He really loves_ _dinosaur'_ I thought. He walked towards me brimming with joy. **"Take it."** He said.

 **"What— Why?"** I asked confused to why he's giving me the plushie who made him brimming with joy.

 **"Keep it close to your heart."** He said as my head spins in confusion. He threw the plushie me to me, I catched it with all my strength.

 **"Fine, I'll treasure this."** I muttered as a smile formed on my face.

We walked towards the middle of the amusement park, there lies an open space. A place to socialize and dance. It's surrounded by pretty light that shimmers in the night.

I looked up the sky, the night has this special kind of blackness, the kind that wants only to hold the moon and help it to shine all the brighter. It was a warm black that hugged you no matter what, and within its safety, I could feel my soul all the more clearly. As the night goes deeper, I felt something weird, I don't feel tired at all. My mind is at ease as I enjoy every moment on this date.

 **"Hey, you like dancing don't you?"** He asked. _'Oh, so he still remembers that I love dancing besides volleyball.'_ I thought

 **"Yeah but, you never liked dancing so what's the point?"** I shrugged as I look up the moon again, mesmerized by its beauty. It reminds me of Tsukishima.

 **"Dance with me."** He suddenly commanded making me turn to his direction.

 **"Huh? You're being weird."** I said as I contemplate to check if I'm hearing him correctly. **"Pinch me,"** I commanded.

 **"Idiot. C'mon before I change my mind."** He commanded as he dragged me on my wrist. He made a snap-on his fingers then, the music began playing. The song was Dancing with your Ghost. **"Lead the dance."** He ordered.

We get into position and started dancing. Little steps at a time. Each sway and step we made was pure. It was light and romantic.

**_"Yelling at the sky_ **

**_Screaming at the world_ **

**_Baby, why'd you go away?_ **

**_I'm still your girl_ **

**_Holding on too tight_ **

**_Head up in the clouds_ **

**_Heaven only knows_ **

**_Where you are now"_ **

He gazed straight to my eyes as we danced. _'Ah, those golden orbs again. I'm lost.'_ I thought. He smiled at me as we feel the music and danced to our heart's contents.

**_"How do I love_ **

**_How do I love again?_ **

**_How do I trust_ **

**_How do I trust again?"_ **

Before the song ended I cupped his face and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. **"I love you, Kei,"** I whispered. He kissed me back as he caressed the back of my head.

 **"I love you too, Kuroo."** He smiled as tears came streaming down his face. I cupped his face as I wiped his tears.

 **"You're that happy huh? I never thought I'll see this side of you."** I smiled as I huffed out a sigh with joy.

**Tsukishima's P.O.V.**

_'Dawn will arrive soon and I need to leave._ ' I thought. I looked at Kuroo. _'He's one pretty boy, and I'm even lucky enough to be his.'_ I thought.

 **"Feeling tired? Wanna go home?"** Kuroo suggested.

 **"Nah, we haven't ridden the merry go round yet,"** I said as I walked to the amusement park's merry go round. It looked exactly like London's Eye.

 **"I didn't know that Japan has this kind of amusement before."** He said. ' _Of course, Japan doesn't have one, silly.'_ I teased him in my thoughts.

I dragged him by his wrist and walked towards the door of the ride. We sat right in front of each other. He looked at the window mesmerizing the view.

There was silence but somehow, his silence was somehow comforting and spoke for itself, it was peaceful in a way where you could feel at home and know that no matter what was happening, he was forever there for you.

 **"I had fun, Kei."** He glances at me before he looked at the window again.

 _'Ah this is hard but, I must do it._ ' I thought.

 **"Look, Kei. The sun will rise soon. This will be my first dawn with you."** He said as he smiled at me again. _'I'm sorry, Kuroo.'_ I thought.

 **"Yeah... And the moon must say goodbye."** I said as I smiled at him.

 **"But the moon will come back."** He said smiling. _'Ah, this warmth. I love this. His warm smile. I love it. I wanna be the reason for his smile for a little longer.'_ I thought.

 **"Hey, Kuroo?"** He faced my direction. I rose from my seat and offered my hand. **"Can you sway me til' dawn?"** I asked.

 **"You're being weird today but, sure. I guess you've fallen for me that much."** He teased as he chuckled.

He embraced me swaying me side to side. His warmth, I can feel it take over me, making myself vulnerable in every possible way. **"I love you..."** I whispered as I tried to hold back my trembling voice and the tears from falling. **"I'll tell you a story so listen to me carefully okay?"** He just nodded as he continued to sway with me.

**Flashback**

We're currently inside Kuroo's car, he's the one driving. I'm pissed right now. I saw him with a girl a while ago. I can see every once of desire in the girl's eyes and he doesn't mind. It's annoying.

 **"I saw you with a girl a while ago."** I said trying to hide every once of jealousy that I have.

 **"It's my junior. She just asked for help."** He defended.

 **"Really? So you held her hand? Wow, I'm amazed that you're that kind of Senpai now."** I said in annoyance.

 **"C'mon, Kei. Don't you trust me? After all these years?"** He asked. **"I'm tired let's not fight okay?"** He added as he huffed a sigh out of disappointment.

 **"Yeah tired because of a girl. If that's how you play then, fine. You think I can't play the same game?"** I said. I'm so pissed right now or maybe I'm just scared. Scared of losing him to a girl who has more capabilities of giving him a family.

 **"What are you talking about?"** He asked, confused.

I took my phone from my bag and called Yamaguchi. **"Hey, Tadashi? You wanna date-"** I wasn't able to finish my sentence as Kuroo quickly took my phone and threw it out the window.

 **"What the actual f*ck, Kei?!"** He shouted.

My eyes grew wide for what he did. **"Why did you do that?!"**

 **"What do you want me to do? You want me to let you flirt with another guy in front of me!? Stupid."** He shouted as I feel his anger.

We bickered at each other's faces until a bright light came towards our way. I know we'll crash and the only thing that's on my head is to protect him. I leaned to his side of the car and hugged him. The car had flipped so many times that I had become disorientated before I even sustained the injury that had me drifting in and out of consciousness. I was fleetingly aware of the bloody taste in my mouth but I couldn't figure out what it was. At times my eyelids fluttered **"I'm sorry .. "** I whispered before darkness took over me.

**Flashback End.**

His sways stopped after hearing the story. Tears were streaming down his face as the quietness grows deeper due to shock and I hear my rapid heart rhythm from within. I looked up to him and cupped his face. I wiped his tears with my finger.

 **"Hey, it's okay..."** I smiled at him.

 **"No, what's okay about that? I'm sorry. I was stupid enough not to realize."** He said as he embraced me. After a second he let go, he looked at the surroundings, Everything's fading. It's all disappearing as the sun rises. **"What's happening? Why are the surroundings fading?"** He asked as confusion take over him.

 **"You'll wake up soon."** I smiled as tears came streaming down my face. **"All of this was in your head. This is my second chance to correct my saltiness in whatever form it is, and here it is. I'm sorry for prolonging your sleep."** I smiled.

 **"No, don't leave me. I can't. I just can't. Please... I don't want to wake up if there's no you.** " He begged as he hugged me tightly. I can feel his pain. It's hurting me too, to see him suffering in pain was the last thing I wanted to see.

I gently pushed him away. **"Look at the dawn, look at me. I don't have time left, Kuroo."** I smiled as I opened my arms showing him my fading body. **"Hug me one last time will you?"** **.** My tears can't stop falling down my face.

He hugged me tight showing his desire for me to stay. **"No! Don't go! I'll do whatever it takes just take me with you Kei! Please!"** He shouted as he cried his heart out.

 **"Be happy now, Kuroo."** I smiled as I caressed his hair. **"Find a girl who'll love you and take care of you. Find a girl who'll give you a family, okay?"** I smiled at him.

 **"No! I don't want to! You're the only one for me! I don't care if I won't have a family! You're already my family, I'm enough with just you alone. So please don't go..."** He begged.

I pulled away from his embrace. **"Smile for me,"** I commanded. He did and I cupped his face again. **"This is my last gift for you Kuroo. Forget about me and be happy."** I kissed his forehead as I disappeared in thin air.

 **"No!"** He shouted as he tried to grasp me in his arms one last time. His whole world disappeared leaving only darkness as consciousness takes over him.

**Kuroo's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes as I felt an ache on my chest, my eyes are drowned in my tears but, I don't know why. I sat up on my bed. Tears won't stop flowing. My throbbing heart feels like it's shouting for someone I don't remember.

I crumpled the part of my hospital gown near my chest. **"Why..? Who..? What..?"** I muttered these questions as confusion took over me. My head's a mess and my heart's in pain. But, what hurts the most is that I don't know the reason. I'm clueless yet, I'm in pain.

I was crying for the whole time without knowing the reason. Feeling every pain as my heart cries for someone.

 **"I can't remember. Who are you..?"** I muttered as I looked at the moon outside the window, the moon is a deep silver, as if he were a rock alone in space, turning pirouettes for no applause. Yet when I look for real and open my eyes that tiny bit more, I see a golden orb. The light of the sun shows eyes who share the same pain as I do.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

**Someone's P.O.V.**

**"Hey, kitten!"** I heard a voice shouted, I turned to look where the voice came from. It's a man with a fringe on his right side that partially covers his eye walked towards the child with a dinosaur plushie in hand 'Ah, it's him, Kuroo.' I thought.

 **"Mama! The black cat's here!"** My child shouted as he jumped with joy. Kuroo carried the child in his arms.

 **"Did papa asked you to call him that?"** I asked and he nodded in response.

 **"Rawr! We're you a good boy today?"** He asked as he showed the kid the plushie giving joy to the child's face.

 **"Yes! Is this dinosaur plushie for me?"** The child asked.

Kuroo nods. **"Yes, I know you like dinosaurs."** He said as he smiled.

 **"But, I don't like dinosaurs papa."** The child explained.

 **"Oh? You don't? I thought it was you. I'm sorry, papa will buy you another one next time, okay?"** He said as he messed the kid's hair. **"I wonder who liked that plushie... hmmm... Anyway, my little cub, what we're you doing with mama?"** He added

 **"I was asking mama about the black cat who dances with the moon during the full moon."** The child explained as he embraced the plushie.

 **"Oya Oya? Isn't that me?"** He teased the kid.

 **"What are you dancing papa?"** The kid asked.

I smiled as I saw them cuddling each other.

**_'There's still a hole in his heart but, he loved them as his lover asked. And to fill that void he dances with his ghost every full moon.'_ **

**"Sway me til' dawn... That's what I call it..."** Kuroo muttered as he smiled at his kid.

**THE END.**


End file.
